


Wet Dream

by dancexmacabre



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancexmacabre/pseuds/dancexmacabre
Summary: A dirty dream??? Hell yes.





	Wet Dream

 I’ve just finished playing Mortal Kombat X’s Story Mode, I surprisingly beat it within 1 hour which was a record since I’ve played it 5 times now, I look at the time on the clock on the wall which read 12:46 am. I squinted looking around in my dark room for the remote to turn off my TV. I was tired so I powered down my xbox one including the TV and laid down to sleep, I curled up covering up with my lime green fleece blanket before closing my eyes to sleep.

“Lucyyyy~” The voice cooed waking me from my sleep, I clenched my eyes to wake myself opening them to a blurred figure above me. I slowly look at my surroundings noticing that the TV was on only to be filled with static, no sound how odd. I quickly notice the figure above me and I couldn’t believe my eyes… It was Reptile would seems to be happy? He had a toothy grin and he was on top of me with a lustful look in his eyes. His pupils seemed to be dilated as he looked me in the eyes, my legs were awkwardly positioned leaving embarrassed while he was between them, wait…. Was he grinding against me? I could feel his crotch press against my panties.

 I forgot I was only wearing a Ghost B.C. Shirt for bed, he closed his eyes softly rolling his hips rubbing against my panties rubbing against my clit, I bit my lip spreading my legs wide for him letting him roll his hips deeply. He groaned putting his hands on my hips pulling me closer grinding even faster causing me to cry out, “I can ssmell your aroussal.” He hissed lustfully before sitting up grabbing my shirt ripping it from the collar to my stomach leaving my bare chest in the cool midnight air, my shirt was practically ruined now so he just ripped the rest of it throwing it across the room. 

He examined my breasts as if they were gold gems of a rare treasure hunt squeezing them lightly as he ran a claw over my nipple making it erect just by contact, “Am I cold Lucy? You have goosebumps my Petunia.” He teased as his cock was erect giving me a perfect angle to see him more, he wasn’t wearing anything his clothing they were scattered along my bedside mostly leather straps and pre used fabric that was neatly sewn together. 

My face grew red noticing that the blanket was covering his crotch area where a bulge seemed to grow, I could feel it through my panties pressing against the lips of my pussy making it even harder to resist. Plus, he was surprisingly well build. Toned stomach and arms, I wondered if he had a nice ass. I arched my back from every touch from him, my chest was exposed long enough only getting a firm lick across the chest leaving a trail of weak acid spit that was surprisingly painless, he left a trail of saliva and kisses down my chest and naval till he stopped at the band of my panties. Sliding his thumbs under the band his pulled them down my legs and off they went to floor they dropped.

 His face was between my legs where my pussy seemed to tremble as his breath brushing against my sensitive lips, “You ssmell ssweet, your juicess look tassty.” He smirked before licking my clit and swollen lips with his forked tongue, I arched my back whimpering that’s when his began to lap my juices slipping his tongue between my folds sucking on my clit. His tongue was inserted causing my walls to tighten as his tongue hit all the good spots, “S-syzoth…please.” I grinded against his face with my hands on the back of his head, his tongue danced inside of me making me squeal in pleasure as he hit the g-spot only having him grinding against the bed, he had a beautiful ass indeed. He pulled away leaving a string of saliva as he licked his lips smirking. 

“Yummy.” He cooed sitting up groping himself through the blanket panting. He pulled the blanket out of the way stroking his throbbing member(s) which seemed to be an average 9 inches each, “Holy shit.. You have two cocks?” I huffed sitting up only having them to be rested on my naval where I could feel the eartbeat and warmth. I took one in each hand and stroked them tenderly, his head hung back as he let out a sharp hiss, “Yess, pleasse. Ahh-“  his hands were wrapped around mine mimicking the same speed as I stroked his cock(s) as they leaked a clear substance that leaked into my hand as if it was lube making it easier to stroke as the pace quicken my hands followed lead getting him to tremble and shake as I squeezed the shaft(s).

 I stopped only getting a whine from the Reptilian as his purple/pink hued cock(s) throbbed in my palms, “Want to cum?” I asked only getting a husky growl from the reptilian, “Yess.” He seemed disappointed in my actions, “Fuck me.” I simply told him as I played with my clit and lips of my pussy while groping my breasts playfully, I feel my body being pulled forward as he loomed over me with the head(s) of his cock(s) positioned against my folds, “Put them in.” I told him, without hesitation his held the shaft(s) together wetting the tip(s) before sliding them inside carefully. “Ooh! Fuck.” I could feel my walls being stretched to their limit, he groaned loudly burying his face into my neck which muffled most of his curses, “Shit.. Please bury them in my pussy.” I pushed with the heels of feet pushing down roughly on his ass only get a sharp hiss as his bit into my shoulder feeling him bury himself to hilt into my throbbing cavern.

 I grinded sharply till he began to roll his hips into a thrust only to pull out till the tip remained before burying deep once again. It slowly turned into a rhythmic pattern and pace, the sound of wet slapping skin filled the room as Reptile panted and growled thrusting fiercely, with my legs wrapped around his waist I use my leg strength to pull him deeper into me as he got closer to a climax which seemed forever.

 “Ah- I’m going to cum!” I cry shaking and trembling underneath him covering his cock(s) in juices following his thighs the tightening of the walls brought him to the edge he seemed to get high off of it, “T-take my seed as a reward!-“ he let out a monstrous growl as he thrusted and grinding furiously riding out his orgasm as he trembled and shook. I could feel his cock(s) pump their seed into my womb filling me with their warmth which felt fucking amazing.

I feel relaxed and high off the orgasm, he sat up heaving while covered in sweat he pulled out with a pop following as the gape leaked cum that poured onto the bed sheets. I looked to my left only to see the envious smile of Ermac who’s eyes illuminated the area of my room. “Did you have fun? We enjoyed seeing Syzoth fill you with his seed.” His voice was smooth as silk almost like a purr to be exact I close my eyes and nod. 

I Felt Smug As Fuck.


End file.
